In load circuits which are controlled in a clocked manner, it is typically necessary to monitor the individual circuit components with respect to their electrical properties and therefore their operating capability. It is typical to monitor the individual components, such as a switch or a load component, separately from one another. This type of method has the result that only partial aspects of the electrical properties of the entire load circuit may be observed in each case, and therefore monitoring of the electrical properties and error analysis of the entire load circuit based thereon are not possible or are at least very complex.